


Convenience

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron reminisces about his father with Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Convenience

“There are days I miss the poor sob”Aaron says to Camille 

“Your father you mean?”Camille asked him 

“The king of all assholes”Aaron chuckled 

“As far as in laws go he was great”Camille reminisced about her former father-in-law 

“My father always liked you”Aaron mentioned 

“He was a hardass but I still love the man”Aaron revealed 

“I will miss him calling me when he needs me”Aaron admitted 

“He called you only out of convenience”Camille says 

“Mostly when he needed money or professional medical opinions that weren’t his own”Aaron replies


End file.
